landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction Movie/The Land Before Time XV: The Big Wave
(If anything about this is wrong, please tell Chipper! Finished?: No) The Land Before Time XV: The Big Wave The Big Wave is a Land Before Time movie which takes place after Journey of the Brave. It is about a female Velociraptor called Vella who is chased out of her home along with her pack by a Tsunami, which she calls 'the Big Wave'. A Spinosaurus credited as 'Scarlet' is the antagonist of the movie. New Characters: *Vella *Shriek *Scarlet *Leaf *Vella's pack 'New' LBT terms * Feather-body Fast-biter: Fast-biters with feathers all over. Plot In the start of The Big Wave, a meteor is seen crashing into the ocean. The scene changes to a forest, with a variety of creatures. An archaeopteryx flies through the forest, and the camera follows it, showing various pre-historic creatures. A tyrannosaur snaps at it, and everything fades to black. While this is happening, the title is seen. .]] A beach is seen, with a pack of velociraptors chasing some green lizards. A screech comes from one of them, and the viewer is able to see that they are not chasing the lizards, but fleeing from a Tsunami. A red spinosaurus follows them, roaring at the pack. One of the fast-biters starts to speak, but the Tsunami engulfs them, seemingly drowning the fast biter. The wave passes over the 'camera', and the scene fades to black. .]]As the screen brightens, a green Flyer similar to Rinkus is shown flying overhead. The Prehistoric Pals are playing a game involving a pine cone. In the distance, they hear faint cries and the stomping of feet. These sounds gradually grow louder until it is revealed that the other dinosaurs are yelling about Fast Biters. The seven friends hide in a large hollow log, while the bigger dinosaurs run past them, fleeing from a pack of Featherbody Fast-biters. Littlefoot looks up as he hears claws on the top of the log. When they stop, the dinosaurs crawl out of their hiding place and look around cautiously. They start wandering in different directions. The camera focuses on Chomper as he walks through the trees. The bushes rustle, and Chomper gets scared. He runs in the opposite direction, but trips over a log. The shadow of a fast-biter falls over him. He begs them not to eat him, and the camera changes to the other sharptooth, who is revealed to be covered in feathers. Chomper seems surprised when the fast-biter, who introduces herself as Vella, talks. She explains that she thinks that bigbiter sharpteeth are too spiky to eat. Vella then follows Chomper, to where he thinks the others are. The other children are distrustful of her (apart from Ruby) at first, mentioning that Ichy and Dil spoke Leaf-eater but they weren't at all nice. To change their minds, Ruby and Chomper sing 'Different', with the others adding to it. Interestingly, Vella doesn't say anything during the song at all, rather growling and snarling in the parts of the song with the 'imaginary scary' version, and chirping like a songbird in the 'imaginary kind' version. Finally, the others accept Vella, before she realizes something. She explains about her brother, Shriek, and how he's lost. Quotes Songs *Different Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Movies Category:Non-Canon Category:Littlefoot Fanfiction Category:Ducky Fanfiction Category:Petrie Fanfiction Category:Chomper Fanfiction Category:Spike Fanfiction Category:Cera Fanfiction Category:Ruby Fanfiction Category:Ali Fanfiction Category:Guido Fanfiction